


I Do Not Think It Means What You Think It Means

by misbegotten



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Try a clown nose.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).



> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: comedy

"I'm supposed to be funny!"

Natalie, who is scurrying by with paperwork, looks less than sympathetic. "Try a clown nose."

"Okay, let me rephrase. I'm supposed to be witty!" Dan amends. The cursor is just blinking at him. Mocking him. For not being witty. Or funny.

Natalie pauses, then stops and peers at the blank computer screen. "You will think of something. I have faith."

That's not supposed to make his stomach flip. Natalie just says stuff like that. It doesn't mean anything.

And then she puts her hand on his shoulder and squeezes comfortingly.

Damn stomach flip. Not funny.


End file.
